confession
by yixingbanana
Summary: pengakuan cinta dari ooh sehun yang lugu pada kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar juga menyimpan rasa pada sehun. Hunsoo short story for u guys. enjoy it


Sehun masuk kerumah dengan langkah besar sambil menenteng tas hitamnya yang berisi pakaian kotor. Sehun baru saja kembali dari busan setelah menyelesaikan shooting selama seminggu untuk film terbarunya. Ia melenguh kecewa saat dirasa tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyambut kedatangannya, rumah terlihat sepi. Kamana para membernya pergi?

Sehun masuk lebih dalam kearah dapur sampai ruang tengah, ia bahkan memeriksa setiap kamar para membernya tapi tidak juga menemukan siapapun. Rumah benar-benar kosong. Sehun terkejut saat mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh saat melewati kamar mandi, pintunya terbuka sedikit membuat sehun sedikit ngeri karena ia baru saja memastikan rumah ini kosong. Kenapa bisa ada suara didalam kamar mandi? Rasa penasaran membuat sehun berani mendekati kamar mandi lalu membuka pintunya dengan menggunakan kaki. Untuk berjaga jaga jika ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya.

Sehun bejengit mundur saat menemukan sosok mungil milik kyungsoo duduk diatas toilet. Ia tertidur sambil memegang sesuatu seperti buku yang sehun yakini adalah sebuah naskah cerita. Sehun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mengira kyungsoo adalah hantu gentayangan yang sering suho ceritakan berkeliaran dirumah ini.

"Hyung.."

Sehun mendekat kearah kyungsoo. Ia berlutut didepan kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah. Sehun diam diam tertawa merasa lucu kyungsoo bisa tertidur pulas diatas toilet seperti ini.

"Ya. Kau pasti lelah sekali sampai tertidur seperti ini. Hyung, bangu..."

Bruukk. Kepala kyungsoo jatuh kepundak sehun. Sehun terkejut, bukan karena tiba-tiba kyungsoo jatuh tapi karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak biasa, semakin kencang saat kyungsoo mencoba menyamankan posisinya dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun, seperti sedang memeluknya. Begitu erat, membuat sehun kehabisan nafas karena sesak.

Sehun hanya diam. Merasa aneh tapi ia juga tidak ingin melepaskan kyungsoo. Sehun merasa nyaman. Merasakan nafas teratur milik kyungsoo berhembus dilehernya, sehun menyukainya.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Posisi mereka belum berubah. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar tangannya melingkar pada pinggang kyungsoo. Ia ikut memejamkan mata sambil menikmati harum tubuh kyungsoo yang menenangkan membuatnya terbuai dan hampir tertidur kalau saja baekhyun tidak tiba-tiba datang sambil memukul kepala mereka. Kyungsoo terbangun sambil mengaduh sakit.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam kamar mandi?"

Sehun dengan sigap menjauhkan diri dari kyungsoo dan secepatnya melarikan diri sebelum kyungsoo benar benar bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut, apa mereka tadi berpelukan? Apa kyungsoo akan marah padanya? Kenapa dadanya berdebar? Sehun panik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak perduli pada keributan yang timbul dikamar mandi karena kyungsoo menolak untuk bangun sedangkan baekhyun ingin memakai toilet untuk buang air kecil. Benar-benar kacau.

Keesokan harinya sehun terbangun oleh bau sedap masakan yang menggelitik hidungnya. Semalaman mengurung diri dikamar membuat sehun terpaksa melewatkan makan malamnya dan terbangun dalam keadaan kelaparan. Ia berjalan limbung seperti orang mabuk kearah dapur sambil mengendus bau harum yang semakin terasa menyengat.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka karena mengantuk sehun bisa melihat sosok mungil kyungsoo yang membelakanginya sedang sibuk mangaduk masakan dalam panci berukuran sedang yang ada diatas kompor yang menyala.

Sehun baru saja ingin menghindar tapi kyungsoo sudah terlebih dulu melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah. Aku membuat bulgogi kesukaanmu."

Sehun duduk sambil memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang menata peralatan makan diatas meja. Hanya ada dua mangkuk serta sendok dan sumpit yang kyungsoo siapkan membuat sehun sedikit panik. Ia takut kyungsoo akan ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apa hanya kita yang akan makan? Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pergi sejak pagi. Kau baik baik saja? Suho hyung bilang kau tidak enak badan semalam."

Sejak pagi? Sehun melihat jam dinding dan terkejut. Sekarang pukul sebelas. Daebak, ia tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini.

Sementara sehun sibuk mengingat jam berapa ia tidur semalam. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah sehun, menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat pada kening sehun. Jantung sehun hampir melompat keluar, tangan kyungsoo seolah mengaliri listrik dengan tegangan sedang yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh.

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak demam."

"Ayo makan."

Kyungsoo kembali kekursinya meninggalkan sehun yang mematung kaku akibat pengaruh sentuhan kyungsoo.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimeja makan, sehun menghindari kyungsoo. Ia pulang kerumah mengendap endap seperti pencuri dan akan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Sehun juga tidak akan keluar kamar jika kyungsoo sedang ada dirumah. Entah rasanya begitu aneh jika bertemu dengan kyungsoo belakangan ini.

Sehun sadar ia tidak mungkin bisa menghindar. Mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama, bekerja bersama. Ini akan menjadi sulit jika terus menerus canggung seperti ini. Ia merasa bodoh kenapa hanya sehun yang merasa canggung padahal kyungsoo biasa biasa saja padanya. Maka sehun memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya setelah seminggu mengurung diri.

"Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja? Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihatmu berkiliaran dirumah ini"

Belum ada lima langkah sehun keluar dari kamarnya ia langsung disambut dengan suara berisik milik bekhyun. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar sambil bertepuk tangan senang bisa melihat sehun keluar dari kamar pengapnya. Dalam hati ia meringis, apa semua membernya juga menyadari kemurungan sehun belakangan ini?

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa kau lapar? Kajja kita temui yang lain dan memesan pizza untuk sehun."

Baekhyun dengan riang menggiring sehun menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana para membernya berkumpul.

"Sehun datang." Baekhyun berteriak lantang saat sampai. Membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan menoleh kearahnya dan sehun.

Mereka tampak takjub dengan kedatangan sehun. Selama sehun mengurung diri, mereka sepakat untuk memberi sehun waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak memaksa sehun untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Mereka tidak mau menambah beban sehun, jika sehun ingin bercerita maka mereka akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan, jika tidak, mereka tidak akan memaksa. Beruntung sehun tidak lama mengurung diri, setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyannya sambil menyusul baekhyun mendudukan diri diatas karpet berbulu disebelah chanyeol.

"Kami menonton pertandingan baseball. Kau mau ikut bertaruh? Aku memegang tim lawan."

"Jangan bicara saat sedang makan."

Baekhyun menyumpal mulut penuh chanyeol dengan popcorn dan membuat semuanya tertawa karena chanyeol tersedak. Sehun juga ikut tertawa.

"Hyung. Sehun ingin pizza."

"Benarkah?"

Baaekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap sehun. Sehun tahu ini hanya akal akalan baekhyun agar suho mentraktir mereka, tapi kebetulan ia juga lapar.

"Benar. Aku lapar."

"Baiklah."

"Aku yang akan memesan." Lay yang duduk paling dekat dengan pesawat telepon berinisiatif. Ia memesan lima loyang pizza besar dengan extra keju dan daging.

Semuanya tersenyum puas. Mereka melanjutkan menonton pertandingan baseball dengan seksama, sesekali berteriak saat tim mereka mencetak skor. Sehun kehilangan fokusnya saat tidak sengaja matanya melihat kyungsoo yang duduk disofa sebelah kirinya bersebelahan dengan jongin. Jongin tertidur dipundak kyungsoo sementara kyungsoo masih fokus pada pertandingan. Ada perasaan aneh sehingga sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada jongin yang bersandar nyaman pada pundak kyungsoo. Ia merasa terganggu.

"Pizza datang."

Kedatangan chen dan xiumin mengambil alih perhatian mereka, bahkan jongin yang tadi sempat tertidur kini terbangun karena chen berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

Lay membantu xiumin menata kartoon kartoon pizza diatas meja untuk mempermudah para member mengambil pizza yang mereka suka. Chanyeol terlebih dulu mengambil potongan pertama yang diikuti oleh yang lain. Mereka makan dengan lahap sampai tidak menyadari sehun sejak tadi hanya diam pada tempatnya, rasa laparnya seketika menghilang saat kyungsoo menyeka bibir jongin yang belepotan saus tomat dengan ibu jarinya sambil menertawakan kelakuan jongin yang seperti anak kecil. Sehun berusaha keras mengabaikannya tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong hatinya sakit melihat perlakuaan manis kyungsoo pada jongin. Kenapa?

Selama beberapa hari sehun merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Sehun sadar betul sifatnya berubah menjadi posesif terhadap kyungsoo. Ia sengaja berada ditengah tengah antara kyungsoo dan jongin. Seperti kejadian dikonser mereka kemarin sehun benar-benar tidak memberi cela jongin untuk mendekati kyungsoo. Ia akan menggandeng tangan kyungsoo dan memaksa kyungsoo mengitari panggung, membawa kyungsoo menjauh dari keberadaan jongin. Saat mereka bertiga mengadakan jumpa menggemar di gangnam, sehun dengan lantang menjawab 'tidak' saat jongin meminta bertukar tempat disamping kyungsoo. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hyung?"

"Wae? Ini sudah malam tidurlah."

Suho berdecak kesal karena sehun menyalakan lagi lampu kamar mereka. Ia baru saja ingin terlelap.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Kau bisa bertanya besok. Sekarang matikan lampunya dan pergi tidur." Suho berbalik membelakangi sehun ia ingin mencoba tidur kembali tapi sehun tidak kunjung mematikan lampunya. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mempersilahkan sehun mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Apa hatimu berdebar saat melihat kyungsoo hyung tersenyum padamu?"

Suho yang masih setengah sadar akibat rasa kantuknya balik mengarah pada sehun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya. Memastikan sehun tidak sedang mengigau karena pertanyaannya tidak masuk akal bagi suho.

"Kau bercanda?"

Sehun balik menatap suho dengan padangan serius mencoba meyakinkan suho kalau ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apa kau juga akan merasa marah jika kyungsoo hyung lebih dekat dengan jongin. Maksud ku.. kau tau mereka sangat dekat, apa kau tidak iri?"

"Heol. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo. Jadi, kenapa aku harus merasa seperti itu?"

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Ya. Seperti hatimu akan berbunga bunga saat melihatnya tersenyum. Ingin melindunginya. Merasakan canggung saat berada didekatnya dan marah jika dia lebih memilih bersama yang lain dari pada kau. Jatuh cinta yang seperti itu."

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Semua yang dikatakan suho benar. Ia merasakannya pada kyungsoo.

"Hyung. Aku jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo, hyung."

Suho berbalik lagi. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Ia benar-benar mengantuk, yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur, bukannya mendengar pengakuan sehun.

"Ya!! Kenapa kau harus menyatakannya padaku? Yatuhan aku akan bermimpi buruk nanti."

"Kau benar. Aku harus menyatakannya pada kyungsoo hyung."

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, tidak perduli pada suho yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena sehun belum mematikan lampunya.

Sehun berniat untuk menunggu kyungsoo pulang dan mengatakan semuanya pada kyungsoo. Ia sudah bertekad. Setidaknya jika sehun mengatakannya, kyungsoo akan tau dan ia berharap kyungsoo mau menerimanya. Oh tunggu. Jika kyungsoo menerimannya apa mereka akan berkencan? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sehun senang.

Sehun membatalkan niatnya menunggu kyungsoo diruang tengah setelah melihat jongin ada disana. Ia tertidur dengan tv yang masih menyalah. Ia terpaksa menunggu kyungsoo diluar. Sial sekali udaranya begitu dingin dan sehun hanya memakai celana pendek serta kaus berbahan tipis. Ia tidak mungkin kekamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya, suho akan benar-benar marah dan membangunkan semua orang kalau sehun menganggu tidurnya lagi.

Sehun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya menghindar dari rasa dingin. Di menit ke tiga puluh ia melihat sebuah van mendekat ke arah halaman rumah mereka. Kyungsoo pulang.

Sehun menyambut kyungsoo dengan senyum paling manis yang ia punya. Sementara itu kyungsoo bertanya tanya sedang apa sehun diluar dengan baju tidurnya.

"Selamat datang."

"Sedang apa kau diluar? Ayo masuk, disini dingin."

Sehun menahan kyungsoo saat ia menarik tangan sehun untuk menggiringnya masuk. Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Kita bisa bicara didalam. Kau kedinginan, sehun."

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa berkata tidak pada sehun. Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada sehun. Sehun sempat menolak tapi kyungsoo memelototinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyungsoo masih melotot tapi kali ini bukan sedang mengancam. Ia kaget dengan pernyataan sehun. Tidak ada rasa takut atau gugup yang biasanya dialami orang yang ingin mengatakan cinta. Sehun begitu lancar mengutarakan perasaannya, penuh keyakinan dan terlihat begitu tulus.

Melihat kyungsoo yang melotot membuat sehun tertawa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah kyungsoo. Mengelus bagian bawah mata kyungsoo lembut dengan ibu jarinya mencoba membuat mata kyungsoo kembali releks. Kyungsoo merasakan untuk pertama kalinya dadanya berdebar hebat melihat sehun yang tersenyum dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia baru menyadari sehun memiliki senyuman yang begitu manis. Mata sehun begitu indah dengan bulu mata panjangnya. Untuk sejenak kyungsoo terpesona oleh wajah tampan sehun yang jarang ia perhatikan.

"Wah. Bagaimana matamu bisa sebesar ini?"

Napas kyungsoo tercekat ia gelagapan saat wajah sehun mendekat sambil menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat sehun berhembus dihidungnya. Sementara sehun memuja mata indah kyungsoo yang menenangkan, tanpa sadar kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya. Ia hanya perlu maju sedikit untuk menemukan bibir tipis sehun karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sehun terbelalak kaget, tapi detik berikutnya sehun sudah ikut terbuai. Ia balas mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa merasakan geli saat sehun memberinya gigitan kecil dibibir bawahnya yang tebal. Mereka berciuman seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Kaku tapi terasa begitu manis. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut membuat kyungsoo beberapa kali meloloskan senyumnya ditengah tengah sesi ciuman mereka yang panjang. Sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa memisahkan diri karena sehun bersin.

Kyungsoo tertawa karena sehun merutuki kebodohannya. Kesalahan sehun tidak mempengaruhi kyungsoo. Walau dengan kesalahan kecil seperti bersin tidak mengurangi rasa takjubnya pada ciuman tadi. Baru kali ini ia berciuman dengan lelaki dan rasanya benar benar hebat, sehun mampu mengimbanginya dengan baik. Itu sudah cukup memberinya alasan, bahwa ia juga menginginkan sehun.

"Hyung. Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan?"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat wajah panik sehun yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Kali ini kyungsoo yang menangkup wajah sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan susah payah kyungsoo berjinjit untuk memberi kecupan dibibir sehun.

Sehun merasa pipinya seperti terbakar karena malu.

"Aku baru saja menciummu."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia mengenggam tangan kyungsoo erat dan menggiringnya masuk kedalam rumah. Sesampainya didalam sehun tidak menemukan keberadaan jongin lagi. Ia pasti sudah masuk kekamarnya. Dengan itu ia menggunakan kesempatan untuk merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, menciun berkali-kali puncak kepala kyungsoo dengan gemas sambil bergumam.

"Jadilah milikku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, ia hampir saja berteriak saking senangnya. jika kyungsoo tidak membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangannya, seluruh penghuni rumah ini bisa terbangun akibat keributan yang sehun buat.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali berpelukan seperti tadi. Senyum dibibir mereka tak bisa hilang. Menandakan kalau mereka bahagia bisa saling memiliki.

ps: maaf kalo feelnya gadapet. Tulisannya berantakan dan gaterlalu bagus ceritanya.


End file.
